Interpose
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Part of the Endgame Series.  Being at a private cabin should be the perfect incentive for Finn to move their relationship forward.  Now he just has to man up and do it.  Finn/Kurt


**Title:** Interpose

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt mostly, others mentioned

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: About 6900.**

**Spoilers: **Better say everything, just to be sure :)

**Notes: **Future!fic, so inevitably AU, but I tried to stick to what we know of canon for the most part.

**Summary:** Part of the 'Endgame' series. Being at a private cabin should be the perfect incentive for Finn to move their relationship forward. Now he just has to man up and do it.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Interpose**

"Dude, this place is huge!" Finn is kinda in awe as he looks at the massive cabin, because yeah, Quinn had told them it was big, but this is incredible.

"Bags," Kurt tells him and Finn sighs and goes to open the hatch, wondering why on earth Kurt needs four bags of things when they're only going to be there for a week (it shouldn't surprise him, really, because it's _Kurt, _but still…Blaine only has one bag, and Finn himself only really needed like 2/3s of a bag, so it's kinda ridiculous).

"You could at least carry one, man," Finn grunts as he tries to shift all the bags onto his shoulders, and Kurt sighs and holds out his hand. Finn gives him the lightest one and he slings it over his shoulder before striding into the house, looking like some sort of movie star with his perfectly styled hair and his sunglasses and…

"Nice place," Blaine gets out to stand beside him, wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts and looking like a normal person would going camping. Kurt _really _wasn't kidding when he said he hated the outdoors.

"Hey, boys," Santana comes over, Brittany hanging off of her arm. "Kurt, Frankenteen, you boys've got the honeymoon suite. I know how much sex new couples have, and I for one need my beauty sleep, so you get the most soundproof room in the place," she winks at Kurt, and Finn tries not to turn really, really red (and probably fails at it).

"Hey, is there like, a lake or something close?" Finn asks, trying to change the subject away from his and Kurt's sex life (or lack thereof, but that's probably his own fault at this point). "I mean, I totally brought swimming stuff."

"What are you, an idiot?" Santana scoffs. "My dad's a _doctor, _remember? Do you know how many nasty diseases there are in lake water? Oh, don't look at me with those doe-eyes, Hudson, we've got a pool."

"Really? Awesome!" Finn hurries toward the house, shouldering over the door as Kurt yells at him to slow down, but once he gets inside he realizes he has no idea where to go so he stops, waiting for Kurt to catch up with him. "C'mon, man!"

"Honestly, you're like a child," Kurt tells him, swiping his sunglasses off and glancing around the foyer, which is decorated to look like a real mountain lodge, but Kurt probably thinks it's too rustic or something.

"I'll take you up, boys," Quinn came over, motioning them toward the wooden staircase in the middle of the room, and they followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway to a carved door at the end. "There you go. Come back down when you're settled, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn pushes open the door, glancing around at the rather spacious room. "Oh, dude, we've got a balcony!" he takes off, dropping the bags on the bed and rushing outside.

"Finn!" Kurt sounds exasperated, but a moment later he follows Finn out the door. "Okay, that's…impressive."

"Awesome!" Finn grins. He'd always heard Hocking Hills had really incredible caves and waterfalls and stuff, but they could see one from their balcony, and that was pretty freaking amazing. He grabs Kurt around the waist and kisses him on impulse, Kurt grabbing his shoulders to steady himself.

"Calm down there, cowboy," Kurt tells him, but he's smiling. "We'll have plenty of time to explore, but the girls wanted us to meet back downstairs so how about we do that?"

"Yeah. Cool," Finn takes his hand and pulls him out of the room and back down the stairs.

"We thought you boys had gotten up to shenanigans already," Quinn tells them jokingly, coming back into the great room.

"Oh, I'm sure they can keep their hands off of each other for a few minutes," Blaine tells her, and she shakes her head.

"Remember, I dated Finn. He's always looking for some action."

"I swear all you guys are making it your life's mission to, like, embarrass me or something," Finn mutters.

"We do it because we love you," Quinn tells him. "So, now I guess we're just waiting for everybody else to show up. We thought you boys could hit up the store and grab us some supplies, because, no offense, you eat for about four people," she pats Finn's shoulder and yeah, he really can't argue with her on that one.

"You boys go ahead. I need to change," Kurt tells them, giving Finn a rather flirtatious smile before heading back to their room, and Finn shrugs and heads for the truck, Blaine following behind him.

000

"So, we haven't talked in a bit. How are things?"

"Kurt thinks we're getting too close," Finn jokes, pulling out of the gravel driveway and back onto the main road that leads to the nearest store.

Blaine laughs at that before half-turning to Finn and remarking, "So, does this mean you're attracted to me, Mr. Hudson?"

"Dude, lay off!" Finn tries to stay focussed on the road, but Blaine's got such _intense _dark eyes that he has to look for half a second. "And no. Not that you're not good-looking or anything, but…"

"I'm not him," Blaine nods. "I get it. So, moving on to more sensitive topics…"

"I'm afraid," Finn says instantly, knowing where the dark-haired man is going with this. "I want to, but I'm afraid."

"Have you…"

"I've watched, like, porn on the Internet and stuff, yeah," Finn admits. "And some of that stuff is just freaky, dude, but I think I know how it works…"

"Tell you what," Blaine reaches to pat his knee. "How about we pick up some things when we're at the store, so if the moment comes up, the two of you will be prepared?"

"That'd be great. I just…really don't want to talk to Kurt about this, because I'm afraid he'll, like, think the reason I'm scared is that I'm not attracted to him, 'cuz that's totally not it, but…"

"Finn, Kurt's told me a lot about you, as you can imagine. I know you've…struggled with the idea of maintaining your reputation versus doing what your heart truly tells you to do. Having sex with Kurt won't make you less of a man, at least not in the eyes of anybody who matters. I'm sure Puck will probably tease you, but…"

"It's Puck. It'd be weird if he didn't," Finn points out, turning into the parking lot of the small store.

"Exactly. So, what have you really got to lose?"

"Nothing. You're right," Finn admits, putting the truck in park and turning it off before getting out. "So, what exactly are we getting, again?"

"Quinn gave me a list," Blaine hands it over and Finn looks at it, smiling when he realizes it's mostly junk food, and they head into the market.

000

"And the most important rule," Quinn is saying once everybody's shown up and they're all lounging in the living room (and Finn's not totally sure why she's running the show because _hello, _it's _Santana's _father's place), "is that I know there are a lot of couples here and, because we're out in the wilderness, there is a chance that some of you will be having sex. I don't want to hear it."

"Preach," Mercedes adds, crossing her arms and looking around the room.

"So, we can do it as long as we're quiet?" Santana raises her hand (although Finn realizes she's really just examining her nails and not doing it to be polite), sneaking a sideways glance at Puck as she does so, and he winks back at her. Those two, Finn thinks, will never change.

"Exactly. But if I hear you…"

And Finn's never really figured out why tiny, blonde, pretty Quinn is so intimidating when she gets angry, but he's honestly afraid of her. Especially if she and Mercedes team up, because man, girls can be scary sometimes.

"Second question: _you _have a boyfriend. What if we hear you?" Santana cocks her head from side-to-side.

"I hope that you all remember that I had a child when I was sixteen. Needless to say, until I'm married, I won't be sleeping with anybody," she smiles at Sam, who nods, and Finn's happy that they're sticking it out and they've talked about this. They've been good for each other in the long run, even if sometimes he still thinks they're too blonde and sweet to be real.

"You're a boatload of fun, aren't you?" Santana uncrosses her legs and stands, looking around at all of them. "Well, I'm hitting the pool. Coming, Britt?"

"Yup," Brittany hops up too and they link arms and head for the staircase as everybody starts to disperse.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" Finn asks Kurt, who looks at him as if he's crazy before sighing.

"Go if you feel the need. I suppose I can at least work up a suitable tan by the poolside," he shrugs, and Finn grins and runs back up to the room, Kurt following more slowly and closing the door behind him. "How was shopping?"

"Good. The store's really close, too, so we can go grab supplies whenever," Finn tells him, paling a little when he realizes Kurt's looking at the plastic grocery bag laying on the bed. "Um, that's…"

"Lube and condoms," Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Are you planning something, Finn Hudson?"

"Um…I just…I talked to Blaine about it, and…"

"I get it. But I'm clean," Kurt assures him. "I've only ever been with Blaine."

"That guy last year…"

"Finn, really; he was cheating on me with a _girl_. I never trusted him enough to go that far with him, and now I'm glad I didn't," Kurt explains, sitting on the bed and pulling one leg under him, letting the other hang off the edge. "So I'm good, and I assume you've been tested after Santana…"

"Um, yeah. I mean, it would have been stupid not to…"

"And I know that you were Rachel's first, so I think we're okay. We can still use them, if it would make you feel better, but…if you can't be my official first, I'd kind of like to share this with you. It's completely up to you, though," Kurt's looking pitiful and young again, and Finn knows he wouldn't lie about something like this, plus he's known Kurt for like forever and if he can't trust _him…_

"No, that's cool. We just didn't know," he shrugs, trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal (and it's not, not really, but Finn really doesn't know all _that _much about…doing it this way, and he figures that Kurt would definitely know more than him, so if Kurt says it's okay…). "I trust you, man."

"Good to know," Kurt blinks a few times before looking up with a shaky smile. "Now, go out there and swim some laps, Hudson. I'll just grab the sunscreen and I'll be ready."

"Cool," Finn grabs his swim trunks and an old t-shirt and heads into the bathroom to change (and yeah, he'd planned for a pool or a lake or _some_thing. Who says he can't plan ahead?). He comes back out to find that Kurt's changed as well, wearing less clothing than Finn's ever seen on him, and Kurt gives him a sigh.

"What? It's a little hard to tan wearing clothes, Finn," he says logically. "Now, come over here and put some of this on my back," he motions, and Finn thinks about the consequences of touching so much of Kurt's skin at once before deciding he's being a chicken about it and heading for the bed, squeezing some lotion into his hand and starting to rub Kurt's shoulders. "Isn't this stuff kinda greasy for you?"

"Mm, that's why I take a shower when I get back in," Kurt sighs, leaning back slightly. "Okay, don't drown me in the stuff. I'll do you."

"Nah, you don't hafta," Finn shrugs. "I'm not taking my shirt off, anyway."

"Finn…"

"Listen, dude, you know how I am about my body," Finn shrugs and looks at the floor. Yeah, he's gotten a little better since high school, but being around Puck and Sam and Mike, who are all like majorly ripped, he feels kinda inadequate (he thinks that's the word, anyway). "Plus I'm like, giant, and really white. I'll probably hurt somebody's eyes."

"You can't tan if you wear a shirt," Kurt repeats. "But I suppose I'll just have to live with it. At least this way the girls won't be ogling you; I'll have you all to myself," Kurt wraps his arms around Finn's neck and kisses him sweetly, and Finn tries to find some sort of purchase on his back (which is hard because it's slippery from the lotion). "C'mon. Let's go."

000

"Santana."

"Yup," Santana lifts her oversized sunglasses from where she's tanning (with Brittany and Quinn and Kurt, obviously) and looks at Finn.

"You have a waterslide."

"And a bar!" Puck announces, pulling out a few bottles and a blender. "This is wicked, babe."

"Don't drink the alcohol, Puckerman. My dad's got like a list of what we have and if any of it goes missing he'll come after you," she sounds bored as she tilts her head toward the sun. It's a fairly warm day, even for Ohio, and the sky is absolutely cloudless. "And don't break the waterslide, Frankenteen."

"Hey, I'm tall! I'm not heavy!" Finn protests.

"Why're you wearing a shirt, then?" Brittany asks vaguely, staring at him over the tops of her own sunglasses.

"I just…"

"Ladies, leave him be. He's saving himself for me," Kurt sounds half-asleep, and Quinn reaches over and smacks him lightly on the arm. "Hey!"

"Remember what I said about the noise."

"Mm, noted," Kurt nods, pushing himself upright and heading toward the poolside bar. "Move over, Noah," he commands, bending down, and Finn watches him for a while, pulling out bottles and ice and running the blender, before he decides that the waterslide is calling and manages to convince Sam, Mike and Blaine to go down it with him.

By the time they get back out of the pool, soaked and laughing, Kurt's got an entire platter of pina coladas and is passing them out (as Puck complains loudly that they're _virgin_).

"Like I said, if you want to deal with my father, you're welcome to drink all the rum," Santana reminds him, taking a drink and moving back to the loungers. "And thank you for this, Kurt, but you really didn't have to. You could have let Puckerman do all the work."

"I don't mind, really," Kurt passes one to Finn and takes one for himself before going back to lie down. "And no, I'm not going in the pool," he says when Finn opens his mouth (to ask him about that, actually, but it's _creepy _when Kurt predicts what he's going to say before he actually says it). "Chlorine dries out the skin and will do unspeakable things to my hair. You're not getting me in there."

"Really?" Sam steps up beside Finn, sharing a look with him, and Kurt shakes his head.

"No. _No. _No, boys, I'm…Finn, I'm warning you…"

Finn doesn't doubt his threats, but he's having too much fun to worry about them right now.

He'll probably pay for that later, though.

000

"I hate you all," is what Kurt says as he climbs out of the pool, utterly soaked, and squelches back over to the lounger. "And you, boyfriend of mine, are paying for every single treatment I need to get this," he gestures to his face, "back to perfection."

"You're always perfect," Finn says without thinking, and he looks around, realizing that everybody's looking at them. "What? I'm not allowed to be sappy?"

"You're turning into a girl, Finny," Puck tells him, nudging his shoulder as he passes by him.

"You wouldn't say that if I was saying it to a girl!" Finn protests.

"I think it's sweet," Quinn puts in. "Really."

"Anyway, where did the others get off to?" Puck finally asks. "Not that I care, really, but I thought we were all gonna come out here?"

"Mm, Artie found the Xbox, I think," Brittany murmurs. "And Tina said she'd play with him; see what was so great about Halo anyway. I don't know where Rachel and Mercedes are."

"Britt, I think you've been out in the sun too long. You're making sense," Santana says, rather affectionately, and Brittany smiles vacantly at her.

Kurt sighs as he pulls out his phone, reading the message. "Mercedes and Rachel will be right out. Apparently she's freaking out about the show she's doing in the fall and Mercedes was the unlucky one that she chose to burden with the information."

"Lucky her," Quinn mutters, sounding like she's thinking the exact opposite.

"And I will be _mortified _if it turns out like my first talent show…"

As usual, they can hear Rachel long before they can see her, and she and Mercedes come striding into view a second later, her talking a mile a minute. "Rach, honey, nothin' bad's gonna happen," Mercedes is saying (and Finn has to commend her for sounding remarkably rational, because as far as he knew Mercedes wouldn't really put up with Rachel's whining). "You're amazing, okay? You'll be fabulous, and my man will be there to mouth the words at you if you forget them."

"It's true," Kurt agrees, looking at Rachel.

"Good. I already bought you a ticket for opening night," she tells him, and he shrugs and goes back to soaking up the rays. "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I could bring the iPod dock out here and give you all a private rehearsal of my par…."

"_No," _pretty much everybody says at the same time, and Rachel mopes for a moment before discovering the waterslide.

Yeah, Finn thinks as she pulls him along to go down it with her, some things are _definitely _never gonna change.

And he really doesn't want them to.

000

"Finn?"

"Balcony," Finn calls, turning back as Kurt comes out to join him, stirring a cup of something as he does so. "What's…"

"Tea."

"Oh."

"Mm," Kurt agrees, leaning on the railing and staring out into the darkness. "It's nice here. I'm glad we came."

"Yeah. Me too, dude," Finn puts an arm around him and Kurt leans against him, his shower-wet hair tickling the skin on Finn's neck. An owl hoots in the distance and Kurt shivers, although it's hardly cold outside. "What's up?"

"Just…thinking," Kurt sounds down again. "We've got a month, Finn, and then I'm back to New York and you're back in Columbus and… well, if you and Rachel couldn't handle a long distance relationship when you'd been dating for years, what chance do _we _really have at it?" he asks, his body warm against Finn's side, and Finn presses his lips into Kurt's hair and inhales his rather sweet-smelling shampoo, not sure how to answer that. He's crap with words anyway, and he has a feeling that what he says now is gonna be important.

"Because we're family, dude," he finally settles on. "Rachel and I were romantically involved from the beginning. I mean, she kissed me like a week after I'd gotten to know her and it was on-and-off ever since then. You've always liked me, maybe, and maybe that's why you wanted to be friends with me in the first place, but the two of us have been through so much that Rachel and I never have, and we've come out of things a lot deeper than just who cheated on who," he takes a breath, not really used to saying this much at once, but he kinda feels that he has to. "And like I said, Rachel and I can go our whole lives without seeing each other. We won't, because we're all super tight still, but if it was a normal high-school relationship we might never meet up again. We don't have that, man; we're gonna see each other whether we like it or not."

Kurt chuckles at this, and Finn's feeling pretty good about himself because he's obviously on the right track.

"And because you love me," he adds softly, and Kurt stiffens a little at that but doesn't move. "You've always loved me, and Rachel had Jesse and kinda Puck and I'm sure there'll be others that she falls and falls hard for. I know you don't believe that I care about you…like that yet, because yeah, I loved Rachel and Quinn, but believe me when I say that you make me feel things I've never felt with anybody else. You always have, dude, even back in school and even when we got into fights. I can guarantee that you're the only dude in the entire world I'd dance with, or wear a shower curtain for, or any of that stuff. So I don't think we have to worry, okay? Can't we just enjoy the time we have this summer and look forward to Thanksgiving or whatever?"

"Yes. Sorry. I was feeling melancholy," Kurt turns more into him, pressing his nose into Finn's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Thank you, by the way. You're…rather good with words when you put your mind to it."

"So, we're cool?"

"We're cool," Kurt assures him, the words sounding odd coming out of his mouth, but Finn's glad he's making the effort and he bends down to kiss him, and Kurt's mouth is warm and tastes kinda fruity from the tea, but it's comforting.

"Anyway, it's kinda late. Should we go to bed?"

"Probably a good idea," Kurt admits. "I've no doubt _somebody _will wake us up early."

And they both know that 'somebody' is Rachel, but they don't need to say it at this point. "Come on, then," Finn holds out his hand and Kurt takes it, still sipping at his tea, and they head back into the room.

000

"So, have you and Hummel, like, done it yet?" Puck asks the next day (they're having a mini-Halo tournament downstairs, and Tina is totally kicking all of their butts, even though she claims not to like video games.

"Dude, I'm not telling you that!" Finn's so distracted he accidentally gets hit, and he glares at Puck and gives the controller to Artie.

"Get ready to lose to the master," he announces, and Tina flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

They start playing and Finn grabs a can of Coke and collapses on the couch, snapping the tab and gulping about half of it in one shot as Puck flops beside him. "Anyway, have you and…"

"None of your business, really," Finn mutters, and Puck shrugs.

"Look, you're my boys, right? And I'm, like, a…"

"A sex shark, I know," Finn rolls his eyes, knowing it's a very 'Kurt' reaction to things but not especially caring. Sometimes it seems that it's the only way to get through to Puck. "And you also brag about how many chicks you've done, man. You're not, like, the first person I'd go to talk to about two guys doing it."

"Dude, I'm _way _more sensitive than you give me credit for," Puck tries his best to look sincere, but he just looks kinda pouty, and Finn laughs and shoves him away. "Hey, I'm totally serious!"

"Yeah right, dude," Finn sighs before deciding he can talk to Puck at least a little, and explains, "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Hey, nothin' to worry about, right? As long as you're on top," he adds. "And I'm guessing you would be."

"Yeah, probably," Finn admits. "I mean, it makes sense, and I don't think I'd be ready for…y'know…right away," his hands clench around the can and he places it off to the side before he crumples it.

"It's kind of a double standard, isn't it?" Tina asks (while still trouncing Artie, and Finn's wondering how she does that because he can barely concentrate on singing and moving his feet at the same time).

"What?" Artie asks carefully.

"You boys and your fears over 'bottoming,'" she scoffs. "I mean, you all act as if it makes you less of a man if you do it, but it's supposed to be painful, right? If you're a real man, shouldn't you be able to take that?"

"She's got a point," Puck concedes. "Not that I'm offering to try it out, or anything, but she's got a point."

"Are we discussing gay sex? Because…"

"_No, Rachel," _they all say, and Rachel sighs and comes downstairs anyway.

"But really, if you need any advice, I have two gay dads and I can…"

"Rachel, if they should be asking anybody, it should be me," Blaine follows her down. "Sorry, but unless somebody's been hiding something rather important, I'm the person in the house with the most experience in that regard."

"I know, dude, but it feels kinda weird talking to you about it, because you've actually been with him," Finn shrugs.

"It's fine. I get it," he sits down beside Finn and watches Tina and Artie play for a while until Artie inevitably loses, and then offers to take a turn.

"Okay, but she's like a pro," Artie warns him, although all of them are a little surprised when he's able to hold her own against her.

You learn something new every day.

000

"Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep," Finn tells him, brushing a hand through his hair as Kurt blinks at him. "I'm going for a swim."

"It's the middle of the night," Kurt protests.

"So? Live a little," Finn replies, grinning and pulling on his swimming trunks (and realizing as he does so that he's just done it in front of Kurt, and yeah the room's dark, but the moon's bright enough that he probably _saw _something and…no, scratch that, Kurt's staring at him with wide eyes, and he _knows _he saw something). "Coming?" he asks, slinging a towel over his arm and turning to the door (and he's crap at being seductive, but Kurt's probably not gonna notice that now).

"Um…yeah. Just…let me…"

He's out of his pyjama pants and into his trunks so fast that Finn's almost disappointed, and he heads for the door at a run, grabbing Finn's hand and tugging him along down the stairs and out to the pool. It's a warm night and there's no wind, but even so they jump into the pool fairly quickly, and Kurt _must _be distracted because his hair's wet and he's not complaining about it yet.

"You're not wearing a shirt," he says after swimming around a bit, as every bit as graceful in the water as he is on land, and Finn once again feels like a…well, he's in the pool, so like a hippopotamus or something.

"It's just us, dude," Finn shrugs in reply, and Kurt swims over, locking his arms around Finn's neck and pulling him down into a wet kiss. "Hey," Finn says as they break apart for a second, his heart beating about twice as fast as normal and his mouth going dry as he asks, "Do you wanna…"

"In the pool, Finn Hudson?" Kurt gives a low laugh. "They'll kill us."

"They won't know," Finn replies, and while it's kind of grossing him out, too, it's also kinda hot, and he yanks Kurt closer and kisses him rather forcefully, the only sounds the lapping of the water at the edges of the pool and that darn owl again who keeps interrupting the stillness with his hooting.

"Hold on, Hudson," Kurt laughs again and pulls back. "Much as I'd like to, I think we have to respect the house rules in this. When I'm rich and famous and have my own pool and my own pool-boy to clean it, we can fool around as much as we want, but I seem to remember there being a soaker tub in our room that could use some use…"

"Dude, you're a genius," Finn reaches for him again but Kurt grins and scoots backward, leaving Finn flailing at empty air and kind of half-flopping into the pool with a rather loud splash. "Oh, crap."

It takes about ten seconds for a light in the house to come on and Quinn to storm out onto the balcony, looking like some sort of ancient goddess or something in her white robe and backlit from the room. "_You two had better not be doing what I think you're doing!"_

"We're not, darling! I promise! Finn here just has the urge to go swimming at odd times!" Kurt yells back, and they're totally at opposite ends of the pool so it might even be convincing.

"Okay, fine," she sighs and shakes her head before going back in, and Kurt turns toward Finn and motions to the stairs, the two of them flying back through the house and into their room as Kurt makes a dash for the tub, Finn making sure the door's closed and locked (he's learned his lesson, after all, and Quinn can probably command lightning or something so he doesn't want her storming in there when they're taking a bath), and Finn can hear the water running before he comes back into the room proper.

He reaches for the dimming switch on the wall (the honeymoon suite really_ does _have everything, and even though Finn doesn't know the first thing about romance, it's almost like there's an instruction manual what with the dimmable lights and the bottles of massage oil and the candles) and turns back to the room, seeing Kurt practically bent in half over the tub and trying to get the water to the right temperature. "Need some help?

"Need to knock some sense into whoever decided it was a good idea to have the taps four feet away from the edge of the tub," Kurt grunts. "I'm sure you can reach them, but not everyone's blessed with a giant for a boyfriend."

"Hey!" Finn pretends to be offended before he crosses the room and does it himself.

"The door's locked?"

"Yup."

"Do I need to check it?"

"It's locked, dude," Finn assures him. "I checked it, like, three times."

"Good," Kurt shucks his trunks like it's no big deal and climbs into the tub, sighing as he leans his head back against the edge. "Coming?"

"Um, yeah," Finn pauses for a moment, because while he was kinda okay with being naked in front of Kurt when the room was dark, it's a little different now, and with all the fuss he used to make over Kurt not being around when he got undressed…

"Sweetie, I'll close my eyes if you want me to," Kurt promises, and Finn sighs, realizing he's kinda being a child about all of this.

"Nah, dude, it's cool," Finn doesn't look at Kurt's eyes as he slips his swimming trunks off before looking back up, and Kurt…yeah, Finn's been a little worried because no doubt Kurt's been fantasizing all these years about how he looks…down there, and the real thing can never compare, but Kurt's eyes are almost all pupil and he looks _really _intense right now.

Finn gives him a rather shaky smile, knowing there's no going back, and he hops into the tub, noting with some surprise that Kurt's bothered to put bubble bath in.

"I wasn't sure you were _that _comfortable yet," is Kurt's explanation, and he's _still _looking at Finn with those dark eyes and yeah, it's hot, and why is he just looking at Kurt when he could be doing so much more?

He reaches for Kurt, tugging him close enough to kiss and resuming where they were at in the pool pretty quickly. They're not touching anywhere other than hands on each other's faces, not yet, but Finn's already half-hard and he's pretty sure that he's gonna come as soon as Kurt touches him, mailman or no mailman, so maybe…

"You're really okay with this?" Kurt asks softly, and Finn knows just by looking at him that he'll stop if Finn says he's uncomfortable. But no, he won't do that to Kurt, and he pulls Kurt almost into his lap, both of them groaning when they touch _there _for the first time (and Finn _knows _he should just call it what it is, but it still sounds weird in his mind, like he's thinking about writing really cheesy porn or something). Kurt makes this little high-pitched half-moan into his ear, and Finn has a feeling he'd be louder if it wasn't for the threat of 'The Wrath of Quinn' hanging over them.

But God, it was hot anyway, and Finn pulls away from Kurt's mouth, gasping for breath as Kurt grins at him. "You're going to come already, aren't you?"

"Sorry, dude," Finn's got a feeling his cheeks are red, but he hopes that Kurt thinks it's from the heat in the tub and not from embarrassment (although he's pretty sure Kurt knows it's not the first one).

"Don't be. I'm flattered, in a way, because this at least proves that you're at _least _as attracted to me as you were to Rachel or Quinn and…"

Finn kisses him to shut him up, because he's actually _reminding _him of Rachel at the moment, and Finn _really _doesn't want to think about her when he's got Kurt in his lap and pressing up against him and…

He almost, _almost _shouts in surprise when Kurt touches him for the first time, but Kurt's smart enough to figure out he's going to do it and claps a hand over his mouth before he can, muffling his cry. And it's embarrassing because he only lasts a couple of strokes, but he's going to work on that because Kurt's hand feels _amazing _and he definitely wants to enjoy that for longer than a few seconds.

He groans as he comes down, his head spinning a little from the heat, and Kurt's kissing practically every part of him that isn't in the water, tongue tracing his collarbone, and Finn's absent thought about how Kurt's tongue would feel doing that to his cock almost has him hard again instantly, so he gets rid of that idea for the moment. "Wow," he finally manages, and Kurt kisses him on the lips before pulling away enough to talk.

"And, unlike the last time you managed to get off in a hot tub, there's no fear of me getting pregnant," Kurt says with a smirk, and Finn laughs harshly at the memory, wondering how he could have ever been so stupid.

But Kurt's still looking at him with those heated eyes, and he figures it's time to man up and just do it already. It couldn't be any different than doing it himself, right?

"C'mere," he pulls Kurt into his lap again, letting his hand skim down Kurt's back (and yeah, pretty much every inch of his skin is silky-smooth and Finn absently wonders if it's genetics or if he honestly spends that much time on it. It wouldn't really surprise him, anyway) before he braces Kurt with a hand in the small of his back and reaches with his other hand, hands closing lightly around Kurt's erection as Kurt gave a full-body shudder, throwing his arms around Finn's neck and burying his face in the taller boy's shoulder. "Um…am I…"

"God, _move," _Kurt tells his shoulder, and Finn starts stroking him the way he likes it, even though it's backwards, but Kurt seems to like it because he's doing that moaning thing again, and it's really close to his ear, and crap, he can't really do anything at this point but admit that Kurt's pretty much the sexiest thing he's ever seen at the moment. And Finn knows he's probably really not good at this, but Kurt just _doesn't care _and that's pretty flattering, too, if he's being honest. Kurt's mumbling _something _into his ear that mostly seems to involve 'Finn' and 'love you' and 'more,' and Finn speeds up his strokes as Kurt's breath hitches, his arms tightening like a vice around Finn's neck.

And Finn really, _really _wants to look at Kurt when he comes because it's freaking _hot, _and he somehow manages to get their mouths connected again, less kissing and more just sharing breath than anything, and Kurt has his eyes closed and that's not gonna fly. "Open your eyes, Kurt," he mutters, and Kurt's reply is just to moan again and shake his head. "_Open them," _he almost growls, and woah, where did _that _side of him come from?

But Kurt's eyes snap open and he's coming just like that, almost whimpering as he tries not to make noise, and his hips pump a few more times before he slumps bodily against Finn, breath coming in short pants, and yeah, Finn's feeling pretty good about himself right then.

"Hot," Kurt finally says, pushing himself away and scrambling out of the tub, his eyes wide and looking more than a little shaken up.

"Hey…" Finn remembers to unplug the drain before he gets out, not caring that he's dripping all over the floor, and crosses the room. Kurt's shivering now that the cold air of the room's hitting him, arms around his body, and Finn takes his hands and looks at him seriously. "Hey, I thought _I'd _be the one freaking out, dude; not you."

"You're an idiot, Finn Hudson," Kurt tells him, and Finn realizes that he's not in shock, he's _laughing. _"I'm not freaking out, I'm just…I've been dreaming about this for over five years, and…I love you," he throws his arms around Finn's neck and kisses him hungrily, and Finn pulls him as close as he can and thinks that, after all of this, he's pretty close to loving Kurt, too.

Maybe he's not there yet, but he's getting there.

He _will _get there.

He's sure of it.

000

They wake up tangled together, naked, and Kurt smiles sleepily at him, looking adorably tousled in the morning light. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Finn says quietly.

"You're still okay with…"

"Totally, dude. That was awesome. And I'm gonna work on not coming so fast, I promise," Finn swears, and Kurt smiles at that. "I was just worried that…I know you've loved me for forever, and I thought I wouldn't measure up to the dream-me that you have in your head."

"Nothing compares to the real thing," Kurt drops a quick kiss on his lips before getting out of the bed, and Finn lets himself admire the shorter boy's body as he treads to the window and glances outside. "Think we were quiet enough?"

"Nobody banged the door down," Finn throws the blankets back and gets out of the bed, too, hugging Kurt from behind and dropping a kiss to his pale shoulder.

"Thank you," Kurt sighs.

"For what?"

"Just…for giving us a chance," Kurt breathes out like he's been wanting to say that for a while, and Finn's kinda touched because he can tell everything they've done means a lot to Kurt (and means almost as much to him, if he'll let himself admit it).

"You've been awesome, dude. And I've gotta thank _you _for letting me take this slow," Finn replies, and Kurt strokes his arm where it's crossed around his waist, the light touch making Finn shudder.

"Like I said, I've been waiting this long. I think I can afford to wait a little longer until you're really ready," Kurt leans back in his arms, looking happier than Finn's ever remembered seeing him, and Finn's whole chest feel warm and tingly and yeah, he's pretty sure this is almost-love.

And he's pretty sure he doesn't mind one bit.

000

Kurt and Rachel decide to commandeer the Xbox for the afternoon, claiming that the Halo tournament's gone on too long and they need to play some Rock Band to even things out. This, of course, means that Finn's on the drums for pretty much the whole time they play, but he loves drumming anyway so it doesn't matter.

And he loves hearing Kurt and Rachel sing, especially together, because they're like too talented to be real or something and basically ace everything they try.

They even get Mike to sing, and he's not half-bad, really, although Rachel continually tries to coach him until Santana tells her to lay off (and really, they were all thinking that, but Santana's just usually the first one to say it out loud).

The rest of the day is spend lazing by the pool and cooking hot dogs outside, and just like that the week's half-over already which means Finn needs to start thinking about how on Earth they're going to tell Burt that they're pretty much an official couple at this point.

Well, that and he's still thinking about the lube and stuff, because they're never going to get a better chance to have sex than out here but he doesn't want to make it seem like he's only willing to do it because of the privacy.

Tina was right, after all; there's nothing to be afraid of, and when Kurt looks at him from across the fire and smiles…_really _smiles…he knows that he's ready.

He just has to tell Kurt.

**Notes:**

**1.** Well, I'm back to school on Tuesday, so I wanted to get this chapter out before then :) I'm obviously also longing for warm weather because we're stuck in a blizzard and I really _wish _lazing by the pool and drinking pina coladas was in my near future, but alas, I'm stuck in the land of the snowstorms. Boo.

**2. **Interpose is one of the three possible ways of countering a check in chess, basically meaning you put a piece in-between the attacking piece and your king in order to prolong the match and give you a way out.

**3. **That's it, really. Hope you enjoyed this bit, and please drop me a line on the way out ^_^


End file.
